Speaking Doggish
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: AU. Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasori, Itachi and Pein get turned into dogs that can only speak, obveously, dog. So, Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, Kisame and Konan have to unlock the secrets to the dog language with some trouble on the way. Slight OOC
1. Speaking Doggish

**Hola todos! ^^ I'm back with a new story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was quiet. A little too quiet for Deidaras' likings, maybe Tobi was going to play a trick on him…naw. But it was unusual for Tobi to be so silent in the middle of June because he'd be bickering about summer and being outside, having lots of fun. Deidara looked over his shoulder to see if Tobi was there, no Tobi.

"Tobi, don't you dare play a prank on me, I know that you've been planning the 'ultimate prank', I even have your f*ckn' planning book un!"

Deidara said, raising his voice at the end of the sentence, waving a book titled 'ultimate pranks'. Deidara huffed after no response and tossed the book as hard as he could, hitting the wall on the other side of the room. Maybe Tobi was going to burst through the door any minute. Deidara braced himself for the loud, obnoxious member to slam the door, making cracks in the wall the door collided with, that usually happened and was followed by Kakuzu trying to kill the child like adult. Deidara sighed, trying to focus on his clay dragon that he was making. Deidara was hoping that the dragon would be the best bomb he would detonate until he finds another idea. Deidara also was wondering where Sasori was, probably making his lame puppets in the basement, meh, useless…

Hours had passed and Deidara finally finished his wonderful creation, every detail was correct. It was also at least the size of a bowling ball and looked like a certain Pokemon. Deidara chuckled at the thought of blowing up Tobi with his newest creation, he'll probably ask Tobi to be a test subject, he'll for surely be delighted until he was blown to smithereens. Deidara carefully lifted the dragon and set it by countless other creations such as birds, rodents, insects, dogs, cats, lions and even miniature humans. Deidara gave it one last look before turning away and walking out of his clay smelling room, yes, his clay had an odor. Deidara carefully closed the door, he did this all the time, so he didn't have one of his masterpieces fall off of its shelf. When Tobi burst in, he'd have to jump out of his seat and catch the ones that fell and put them back on its spot on the shelf. Deidara walked into the kitchen and saw that only four members where there for something.

"Where's leader, I thought that he was holding a meeting ten minutes ago with you guys un."

Deidara asked, looking at Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame and Konan sitting at the table, looking just as confused as Deidara.

"Hey, have you even seen Pein?"

Konan asked, looking a little worried and having a little worry tinted in her voice. Deidara shrugged, not knowing that the others had questions to ask him.

"Do you know where Tobi is?"

Zetsus' white half asked, Deidara shrugged again, confused that Tobi and leader were missing.

"How about Itachi or Kakuzu…?"

Zetsus' white half continued on, Deidara was really puzzled now, why where the masterminds, excluding Tobi, missing?

"Sasoris' missing as well, why are the masterminds, excluding Tobi, missing un?"

Deidara asked, confusion coating every word that left Deidaras' lips. Konan bit her lip in worry and confusion.

"Have you checked the basement un?"

Deidara asked in pure worry, eying the basement door.

"No…"

Konan said, shaking her head slowly. Deidara jogged towards the door and opened it, running down the stairs and flicking the lights on while he was at it. Deidara turned the corner and stopped in his tracks, mouth gaping.

"WHAT THE F*CKN' H*LL UN!?"

Deidara roared, falling back and being caught by Konan. The five stared at the animal at their feet in complete shock. There stood a Husky with an orangish kind of fur on its face and a grey pattern with white cloud shapes on its sides. **(A/N: Think of it, the grey is the black of the Akatsuki cloak and the white is the red clouds. ^^) ** The dog happily wagged its tail and jumped up on Deidara, who fell back and looked into the dogs' eyes. They were a lively red and excitement with happiness radiated from them. The dog barked sharply twice in midrange pitch quietly. Deidara studied dogs when he was younger and understood "Hello", "Get away", and "Lets play!" so Deidara understood what this dog said. It was typically a "Hello" if Deidara could remember it.

"Hello?"

Deidara said quizzically, staring at the dog straight in the eyes. The dog stopped wagging its tail, jumped off of him and rolled over onto its back, showing submission. Deidara looked away from the scared dog and muttered a quick 'sorry'. Then a bark, more deliberate in delivery, in mid- to upper-midrange pitch, sounding a little forceful was heard from another part of the large empty room. Deidara looked over to his left to see a large brown dog with long pointed ears that stood up, long tail and muscular body. **(A/N: Think of the dog that was mainly Kakuzu in the story Stitched dog and I don't care if I'm giving their identities away.) **Deidara was surprised to see the Husky jump up to its feet and bound over to the other, panting. Deidara stood up and whistled to see if any other dogs where hiding in their basement. A large Labrador retriever with black piercing like objects on its muzzle and ears walked up coolly to the other two dogs. Then a small Miniature Pincher trotted up with its tail high in the air. Deidara looked at the canines, inspecting them, they looked familiar…Then a pair of glowing red eyes, identical to the Huskies', opened in a dark corner. Then a large black dog, most likely a black Husky breed that Deidara couldn't name, stepped out, giving the five a cold stare. Then the dog gave a soft, low pitched growl that seemed to come from its chest. The dog was stiff-legged, upright posture with slow, stiff-legged movement forward. Deidara didn't move, but got up, body slightly sloped forward and it hit him. The black dog was saying that it was in charge around here and Deidara just challenged the dog to a fight. The four that had been forgotten watched as Deidara seemed to expertly communicate with the canines, well, they knew that Deidara just accepted a challenge if the black dog offered one, bad move. The black dogs fur on its shoulders and down its back bristled, while Deidara racked his brain in pure panic to figure out how to keep the fight a bay. Deidara did the best he could to imitate a series of yelps, indicating that he was surrendering as the large black dog had its ears definitely forward, combined with bared teeth and wrinkled nose. Then the Labrador jumped in the way, bristling fur down its tail while having its lips curled, revealing not only its teeth, but the gums as well with visible wrinkles on the nose.

"What's going on?"

Konan asked Deidara, leaning forward slightly, but keeping her feet loose and not braced just in case if the dogs look in her direction.

"Well, if I can remember, these dogs are challenging each other to a fight and those aren't pretty un."

Deidara said, racking his brain for his childhood intelligence. Then the brown dog gave a single, loud, sharp short bark in the midrange pitch which was delivered quietly, making both dogs look at it. Both angered dogs tails bristled at the end while the two gave a single moderately loud, sharp short bark in higher pitch. The brown dog had its fur bristled only on its shoulders while it started to pant. Deidara inspected the dogs thoroughly. 'Piercings, stitches, orange like fur on its face, red eyes?!'

"I've figured out who these dogs are un!"

Deidara blurted out so suddenly that the five dogs jumped slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm done! You guys have NO idea how f*ckn' HARD it is to understand dogs, unless you're an expert like me. ^^ Next chappie coming soon, and you all should thank Akatsuki Chef for suggesting that this story should start soon. Please review, and NO mentions of flames or else the dogs will attack you. ^^**


	2. Energy

**Hey I'm back with the next chapter to this story! ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you serious!?"

Konan yelled at Deidara, shaking the blonde violently.

"Ye-e-es I-I a-am!"

Deidara yelled, words braking into smaller pieces as the bluenette shook him. The dogs simply made a single moderately loud, sharp short bark. Konan stopped shaking Deidara after a few more minutes of yelling and the dogs barking in the same tone every minute.

"Okay, I'll believe you Deidara."

Konan sighed, arms starting to burn from the constant activity. Deidara shook his head clear and looked at the dogs, avoiding direct eye contact.

"So what do we do about it?"

Kisame asked, approaching the dog that Deidara thought was Itachi. The black dog sat on the ground, slight tail wag, and each swing of only small size.

"What's Itachi saying Deidara?"

Kisame asked, looking at Deidara. The bomber looked at the dog and smiled.

"He's saying that you two could be friends un."

Deidara said with a wide smile of amusement and happiness. Kisame rolled his eyes and scratched behind the dogs' ears.

"Well, since they used to be human and are in the Akatsuki, they might have a lot of energy in them; why not give them a walk?"

Konan asked, smiling at the Labrador and the dog gave broad tail wag.

"But we don't have leashes."

Kisame said, arm around Itachi.

"They're S-ranked criminals, they won't run off like other dogs."

Konan said with a huff.

"Whatever you say…"

Hidan sighed.

"But if they are really crazy outside, you owe me twenty bucks."

Hidan continued with a wide smirk, making Konan glare at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OI, TOBI GET BACK HERE! **WORTHLESS DOG!**"

Both of Zetsus' sides yelled as Tobi happily dashed around, baying and avoiding trees by centimeters.

"Deidara, in dog language what is baying?"

Zetsus' white asked, out of breath.

"Um…lets see here, it means follow me, or something like that un."

Deidara said, looking a little confused.

"For us to follow him?"

Zetsus' white side asked again.

"**Dude, for the other dogs to follow him."**

Zetsus' black side said smartly.

"Yeah, what he said un."

Deidara said, pointing at Zetsus' black side. Just then, Konan ran by with a backpack on.

"Okay you guys, they're going NUTS, so lets toss toys for them kay?"

Konan asked in a rush, running out of breath from chasing the dogs.

"Whatever, but you owe me twenty dollars."

Hidan said with a smirk and taking out an orange disc.

"OI KAKUZU, FETCH!"

Hidan yelled, tossing the disc and getting the all dogs' attention. Kisame watched in amusement at how active Itachi was as a dog, seemed almost unreal. Itachi jumped into the air, stealing the disc and earning a prize of the other dogs chasing him for the disc, Tobi still baying. Itachi was then tackled by Kakuzu, who stole the disc and having the black dog get up and chase him, others still following in hot pursuit.

"Konan, did you bring anything else, I've got an idea."

Hidan said as Konan nodded, zipping the bag open, revealing a tennis ball. Hidan took the tennis ball out and whistled. All of the dogs stopped, Kakuzu dropping the disc.

"Come here!"

Hidan yelled, running in the direction of a small hill, dogs chasing him, baying and barks that rose in pitch. Hidan arrived at the small cliff and tossed the ball, landing in a large lake. The dogs jumped off of the cliff like hill, splashing in the water and swimming in the direction of the ball, all but one. Sasori didn't like being the small dog, watching as the others had fun. He sat on the edge of the cliff, whimpering softly as Deidara jogged up to him.

"What's the matter Sasori no Danna un?"

Deidara asked, pitying his partner as he watched the others have fun. Deidara smiled warmly and picked up the small dog, running down a small path and grabbing a small tug toy out of the pack.

"We can have out own fun un."

Deidara said with a smile and lightly tossed the rope into the shallow water as Sasori dashed after it, paddling in the water happily. Deidara smiled as Sasori stepped out of the lake and shook the water off, trotting over to him, setting the toy at Deidaras' feet. Deidara lightly tossed the toy into the lake again, never getting tired of it.

Hidan laughed as the dogs tried to grab the tennis ball, but the small waves they made from paddling were keeping them from reaching it. Pein was so close until Tobi tried to grab the ball, making it float away. When Itachi was in the way of the ball, Tobi actually thought that it was underwater, so he stuck his head underwater for a few seconds, making every one laugh so hard that they fell over. Hidan then tossed another tennis ball into the water, attracting attention from two of the four dogs. Pein and Tobi finally grabbed the tennis balls, swimming in the direction of the small beach Deidara and Sasori were hanging out. All of the dogs rushed out of the water, shaking it off, soaking Deidara and Sasori in the process, and dashing up the small path and to Hidan. Hidan grabbed the two toys and tossed them into the water again, all four dogs jumping off of the small cliff.

Deidara watched as the four large dogs struggled to grab the ball and laughed.

"They're so hyper un…"

Deidara said with a smile as he pet Sasori who was sleeping in his lap after the tenth time of tossing the rope. The small dog was wet, but Deidara didn't mind it and continued stroking the dogs' back. Deidara wondered, why did they all turn into dogs and why did Kakuzu keep his stitches, but Sasori not keeping his puppet like body? Oh well, at least the small dog wouldn't rot in the water, that's what would worry Deidara if he was still made of wood.

"Okay dogs, time to go back."

Deidara heard Konan call as the dogs grabbed the toys and dashed over to the rest of the group. Deidara wrapped his arms around the small dog and lifted him up, making sure that Sasori won't wake up and started walking as the larger dogs arrived at shore and shook the water off, trotting back up the path.

One hour had passed since they arrived at the base and settled in, dogs quickly falling asleep. Deidara watched as the dogs lie down in the middle of the living room and fall asleep one by one.

"What should we feed them? They're dogs and can't really eat human food."

Kisames voice coming from the kitchen.

"Well, lets use the food that's in Iams dog food, there's eggs, meat, wheat and bread, so lets mix those together and serve it to them."

Deidara heard Konan say smartly. Deidara sighed and continued to stroke Sasori who was in his lap as the blonde sat on the couch. Deidara wondered what they were going to do tomorrow, the dogs had A LOT of energy and had to get it out every day and some variety would keep them entertained. It was decided, they'll enter in competitions like agility. First thing to do is tell the others and then train to dogs, that simple. Or was it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey, hey, I'm done with this chapter, I'm sorry if I'm not updating my stories. :( I'm trying my best, I'm writing the third chapter to Stolen so it'll probably be up tomorrow or Sunday. Please review and no mentions of flames. **


	3. Captured

**Hi everyone, sorry, I wasn't updating, I got interested in reading more than typing! XP**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After being fed, Tobi throwing up, eating his vomit and repeating the process until Konan pulled Tobi away from the pile of regurgitated food. Konan sighed after moping up the floor of Tobis' stomach contains, she walked into the living room, looking at Deidara who had fallen asleep on the couch with Sasori in his lap. Konan lightly shook Deidara awake, looking at the blond as he opened his eyes slowly.

"What un?"

Deidara asked sourly, still a little tired and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, yawning as well.

"We should keep the dogs outside because they are unpredictable, even for the people we know best."

Konan said, stoking the small dog in the blonds lap. Deidara look a little down after her sentence, looking down at the small Pincher.

"But, they could run off un…"

Deidaras' voice was close to a whisper as he looked at the larger dogs, pinning Hidan to the floor as he cussed at them, trying to get up. Konan sighed and looked at the other dogs as well, smiling as Hidan finally stood up and tossed the rope the dogs wanted down the stairs, dogs stumbling after it.

"Okay, they should be outside for the night."

Hidan said, hair all messed up and covered in dog drool and scratch marks on his face. Konan turned to look at Deidara with her face clearly saying 'You see?' Deidara sighed in irritation and set Sasori down, waking the small dog. The larger dogs ran back up, Pein hanging onto one side of the rope and Itachi hanging on the other side, each tugging at the rope, growling playfully. Pein finally pried the rope out of Itachis' jaws and ran in the direction of Hidan, knocking him down and panting through the thick tug toy.

"Get the f*ck off, you're the f*ckn' leader of the f*ckn' Akatsuki, so stop f*ckn' playing like a f*ckn' child!"

Hidan yelled, pushing the large Labrador off of him and dusting himself off.

"Hidan, that wasn't necessary, he probably lost his original attitude and was replaced with a dogs' attitude."

Konan said, walking up to Pein and petting him on his back.

"F*ck with it…"

Hidan muttered, walking over to his room and slamming the door shut, making the whole place shake slightly. Konan shrugged and opened the door for the dogs to get outside.

"Come on puppies!"

She called joyfully as the dogs dashed in her direction, bounding outside and into the darkness. Konan closed the door and sighed, leaning on the door as she heard the dogs scratching at it on the other side.

"They want to come in Konan un."

Deidara said, looking at the door Konan was leaning on.

"Yeah, but we have to ignore it, if we open it, who knows what they would do? Tackle us, run off in a different direction to play, who knows?"

Konan sighed, locking the door and walking over to the couch in the living room. Deidara rolled his eyes and headed for his room.

"I'll see ya in the morning un, Zetsu and Kisame are in their rooms un."

Deidara said, opening the door that entered his room and closed it quietly. Konan sighed and listened to the fading barks of playfulness. She closed her eyes, deciding to sleep on the couch for that night, for the dogs would wake her up in the morning to be let in. D*mn, she should stop calling them 'the dogs'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up d*mn it un!!!! The dogs are missing un!!!"

Konan slowly woke up as she heard Deidara screaming in her ears, jumping on the couch. Konan finally processed what Deidara had said and shot up, knocking the blond off of her.

"They're WHAT?!"

Konan shrieked, running to the door and opening it to be met by only the wind whistling softly. Konan felt fear strike her as she looked around frantically running around the place.

"Sh*t, sh*t, SH*T!"

Konan yelled as she triple checked some places.

"No, where are they!?"

She yelled, feeling her fear radiating off of her and onto some of the others.

"Calm down Konan un, Orochimaru left a note un."

Deidara said, waving a piece of paper in front of Konans face. Konan froze. _Orochimaru?_ Konan snatched the flimsy piece of paper out of the bombers hand and read it.

_Dear remaining members of the Akatsuki,_

_I'm back and am taking your friends with me. They appear to be the remaining half of the Akatsuki yes? So I decided to drop by and take your friends. You'll never find me and if you ever do, you'll regret it greatly. But, I decided to enjoy a good show, so you look for my hide out, go on, try me. There'll be a pleasant surprise for each of you._

_Orochimaru_

Konan growled as she crumbled the piece of paper in her hand and tossed it aside.

"Stupid snake!"

She yelled in anger as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Calm down Konan, we should start searching right this minute."

Zetsus' white side said, walking up to the woman. Konan huffed in irritation and stomped her way into the base, slamming the door. Deidara looked at the door for a while and then looked at the other three.

"Well, should we get started un?'

Deidara said with a nervous smile as he and the remaining three jumped into the forest they're hide out rested in, searching for the snakes' lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan was getting angrier as the weeks went by.

"Why couldn't you find them?!"

She yelled as Zetsu, who was currently hiding in his fly trap thing.

"I'm sorry Konan, but we think that **the place is camouflaged."**

Both of Zetsus' sides said, slightly peeking out of the fly trap. Konan leered at Zetsu, stomping out of Peins office. Zetsus' white side sighed as he melted into the ground, disappearing.

There were lots of loud crashes in the kitchen as Konan walked in.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU TWO!"

Konan yelled at Hidan and Deidara who had gotten into a fight.

"Deidara was trying to blow my f*ckn' room up!"

Hidan yelled, stepping away from Deidara and pointed at the bomber.

"Oh yeah, you tried to destroy Danna's puppets un!"

Deidara yelled, pointing at the priest.

"I don't care who did what, just shut the f*ck up!"

Konan said, picking up a dough roller and smacking both friends on the head with a good whack. Deidara and Hidan walked away, grumbling and rubbing their now sore heads. Konan tossed the roller onto the messy ground and walked into the living room where Kisame was sitting on the couch. When Konan approached, Kisame got up and hastily got out of the room. Konan crossed her arms and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. 'Come on Konan, they're okay…' Konan though to herself, trying to convince herself to calm down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My, my, what a mess…"

Orochimaru said as he stared Tobi down as the dog rolled onto his back, tail tucked between his legs, sticking to his stomach, ears flat against his head and avoiding eye contact. Orochimaru had arrived and saw the mess Tobi had created. He guessed that the dog had run through his testing lab and knocked all of the chemicals off of their shelves.

"You'll defiantly be punished for this…"

Orochimaru said with a wicked grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another week had passed and the remaining members of the Akatsuki were just sitting around the base. Deidara, Kisame and Hidan had quit looking for their partners and started to become isolated. Konan sighed and looked out the window as rain pounded against the glass, thunder rolling and lightning flashing. She sighed again and looked at Hidan and Deidara who were sitting on the ground, playing a game of cards silently. The two made up hand signs so they didn't need to speak to each other. Then Zetsu emerged from the ground, soaked. Konan shot him a glare.

"Why are you here so early?"

She said angrily, gritting her teeth.

"I-"

Zetsu started but was cut off.

"You're quitting like the others?!"

Konan yelled as she stood up from her seat on the couch and slightly startling the two who were playing poker.

"Oh, now I'm the one to go looking for them? Alone? Ugh! I can't believe you lazy people, why do you quit on such a thing!? Hidan, Deidara, I'm ashamed of you two for being the first ones to quit, you two were the most loyal towards them as dogs, why were you the first ones to quit hmm? And you Kisame, I thought you were loyal at heart, how shameful and Zetsu-"

Konan was cut off by Zetsu who covered her mouth with vines that came out of the ground.

"Konan, listen, I FOUND them…"

Zetsus' white half said as Konans' eyes widened.

"You…did? Oh my Jashin, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you Zetsu!"

Konan said, hugging Zetsu apologetically.

"It's okay, it's okay, look, we should leave tomorrow morning, it's the best bet we've got."

Zetsus' white half explained as Konan let go of the plant and looked at the others with happiness and an apologetic look in her eyes. Hidan and Deidara smirked for the first time in a LONG time.

"F*ck yeah! I can't wait to rescue them!"

Hidan said, pumping a fist into the air.

"Okay you guys, here's a map, I'll meet you there."

Zetsus' white side continued, handing a map to Konan as she grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Okay un!"

Deidara said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm done with this chappie! ^^ Please review, that will help me update faster. That's the truth.**


	4. Fight between human and canine

**I'M FINALLY BACK! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the delay! XP I got the lazy attack and ended up not updating for…well, I don't know how long but still! Here's the fourth chapter to the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raining was a huge delay for the remaining Akatsuki who were off to save their now dog partners. First it was a small pour until Earth decided to slow them with rain that felt like small pellets shooting from a weapon and wind, very strong wind that knocked Deidara over. Man, did the Earth hate them that much?

"Die f*ckn' wind!"

Hidan yelled as he had his eyes squinted from the bullet like rain that blew in their faces. Hidan was too preoccupied to help collect wood for a fire they were preparing in a cave. Lucky for them, Konan had brought a match to light the fire. Problem was, there was no dry wood for them to use.

"What do we do now un?"

Deidara asked, covering his face as the wind rushed into the cave every few seconds. Second problem, if they got the fire to even start, the wind would rush in and blow it out like a candle. Konan was getting annoyed from Hidans' yelling and dragged him in by the back of the Akatsuki cloaks' collar.

"Shut up before I make you…"

Konan hissed irritably as Hidan immediately shut up. Deidara sighed and rested against the hard rock wall. What were they to do? They didn't have a clue because they needed fire and it would only survive for a second or two. Kisame sighed and leaned back as well, crossing his arms. Oh why did the Earth hate them so? This question was one of many that wouldn't be answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large black dog walked outside, listening to the wind rush by. But this dog wasn't normal; it had a large dark blue stripe of fur across its side, going down in a diagonal like fashion. Then another dog walked out, a yellow Labrador with an orange stripe going down its forehead, ending at the bridge of its snout. The Labrador looked behind it as a Husky walked out, with an almost orange fur on its face, gray fur all over its body, a white spot on its side and a purple lightning bolt like shape on the opposite side of the white spot. The three dogs looked at each other, sat down and gave out a sonorous, prolonged howl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four in the cave shivered as wind rushed in and swirled about until the wind carried a beautiful sound. It was a song, a dog song, the sound of the howl echoing into the night. The four perked up and listened as wind continued to blow in. It started with one howl, a low, lonely like howl, until another came in. The song continued to play in the wind. They continued to listen to the howls. They wish that they could respond, but the wind was blowing the sound to them which would make their noise drift away from them. Then they heard a Loon quaking. Hidan looked at the other three as they nodded. They were sure that it was the dogs, no doubt. They continued to sit, not knowing what to do but sit, wait and listen to the Loons. What happened to the howls? Why did the howls stop? Questions arose from their minds as they continued to stare out of the cave.

"Lets go."

Konan said as all got up and dashed out, running as fast as they could go, rain pelting their faces, though they didn't mind. They jumped from tree to tree as quickly as possible, nearly falling in the process. They suddenly stopped feeling drained. Hours had passed and they sat down, rain and wind continued to attack them. They looked at the road ahead of them and slowly closed their eyes in exhaustion, listening for the howls. There they were, the lonely sound, sending chills up their spines. The lonely howl was alone this time, low and sonorous. Falling asleep under a tree of their own. Tomorrow, they'd continue. The wind continued to blow mercilessly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan opened her eyes to a muddy, yet sunny morning. She stood up and looked at her surroundings. Ah yes, their run. It was a foolish thing to do. They were fueled by the howls that they knew belonged to the dogs Orochimaru had taken. That last howl she heard before falling asleep was alone and she wondered why.

"Wake up."

Konan whispered, shaking Deidara awake.

"What un?"

Deidara asked, groggily and irritably. Then he realized that they were supposed to go save their partners.

"Fine, fine, I'm up…un."

Deidara grumbled and stood up.

They all continued to jump in the trees as Konan stared at the map Zetsu had given them. They were close, oh so close to Orochimarus' lair or whatever he called it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The large black dog with the blue stripe walked out side once more. It looked around and sat in the spot it had the previous night. This time, the dog didn't howl, it could smell some intruders approaching. The dog gave a soft, low pitched growl that seemed to come from the chest and stood up, walking away to warn its master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four looked at the lair ahead of them as Zetsu appeared.

"**It's about time."**

The black half of Zetsu said in annoyance from waiting.

"**I thought that you four were faster than that. **Shut up."

Zetsus' sides started to argue as the four stared at Zetsu.

"Huh, oh yeah, lets go."

Zetsu said, emerging fully and walked next to the four who were sopping wet.

Konan approached a large battlefield like room.

"Orochimaru, I know you're here, so come out!"

Konan demanded as she glared at a balcony where she knew the snake sanin would walk out of. She predicted correctly as Orochimaru walked out with a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, well, looks like my guests have arrived."

Next to him, a gray wolf with a red streak starting at the top of its muzzle and ending at the tip of its tail, gave out continuous barking that was a bit slower and lower than the rapid strings of barking, not sounding worried, even though it was usually heard worried and that wolves rarely barked. Orochimaru put a hand on the wolfs head and it stopped immediately, but didn't fail to emit a growl that sounded from the chest, ears definitely forward combined with bared teeth and wrinkled nose, giving off a direct eye-to-eye stare at Konan and tail horizontally straight out, pointing away from it. Orochimaru snapped his fingers and two doors opened in front of the group. Their eyes widened. There stood a black dog with a dark blue stripe going diagonally down its side, a Labrador with an orange stripe on its forehead, stopping at the bridge of its muzzle, a Husky with an almost orange fur on its face with a gray body, combined with a white spot on one side and a purple lightning bolt on the other, a small Pincher with a green diamond shape on its forehead and a brown dog with sun yellow marks on its eyes, forehead and muzzle, giving it a striking resemblance of Sabako**(1)**.

"Guests, meet my new dogs, Itachi…"

Orochimaru said as the black dog gave an angry snarl.

"Sasori…"

Orochimaru continued, the small dog staying deathly still.

"Tobi…"

The dog with the purple lightning shape on its side, also known as Tobi, gave out a continuous string of barks, like the wolf up by Orochimaru. Not worried, but more angry like.

"Pein…"

The Labrador gave out rapid braking, stopping when Orochimaru concluded his speech.

"And Kakuzu…"

The dog with the yellow marks on its face gave a low sonorous howl which echoed in the large room.

"Oh and this wonderful wolf up here, is my one an only right hand man, Kabuto."

Orochimaru said after a few seconds of silence. The wolf snarled and jumped off of the balcony, next to Itachi. The dogs and wolf took a lunging stance, ready for their signal.

"What did you do to them!?"

Konan yelled, after examining the poor dogs with horror written all over her face. Had Orochimaru hurt them? If so, he'll pay the ultimate price.

"Go…"

Orochimaru simply said as the six canines gave a bark/snarl as they lunged at the five Akatsuki members. Hidan was the first to get hit by Itachi, jaws clamping down on the silver haired mans' neck, drawing blood. Hidan grunted and tossed the dog off, making the dog yelp. Hidan got up and charged at the black dog.

"Wait, Hidan!"

Konan yelled, but it was too late as the dog had his lips curled up to expose teeth and gums above his front teeth with visible wrinkles above the nose and lunged, snarling and grabbing at the mans' neck again. Konan turned to see Kisame fighting off Tobi, who had bitten his arms and was now going for his neck. She then noticed that Orochimaru had installed something in Sasori, making the small Pincher turn into a Doberman. Zetsu was currently holding the large dog down with thick vines, but Konan could see that Sasori was breaking loose. Then she saw Deidara fighting off Kakuzu and…Pein. Konan looked ahead of her just in time to see Kabuto lunge for her neck. Konan stepped out of the way, getting scratched on the arm as the wolf flew by. Konan sent paper projectiles at the wolf but Kabuto didn't seem fazed by it as he just ran right into the projectiles, only getting minor cuts and lunging again. Konan tried to dodge this time, but the wolf clamped onto her arm.

Deidara grunted in frustration, why was he the one to be ganged up on and not the immortal? This sucked, as he tossed Pein off of his body. Deidara heard Konan shriek and he turned to see Kabuto, paws scratching her face and jaws clamping down hard on her arm. Deidara knew that wolves' jaws were many times stronger than a dogs'.

**Flashback**

Deidara was six years when he took fascination of dogs and wolves. He was walking in the forest, admiring its beauty. It was strange that he could find a forest in Iwagakure, but he took his chances and ventured into it. Deidara then stopped, there stood a magnificent gray she-wolf, lying by a nearby pond and drinking from the fresh water. Deidara silently crouched into the bushes, sure he knew that they could out smell a human anytime, but he couldn't help it. The she-wolfs ears perked slightly forward and immediately stopped drinking from the pond. Deidara stood deathly still, not daring to even breathe. He knew that if he approached the wolf, she would defiantly run because wolves were shy of humans. He knew about that fact very well. The wolf continued to look around her surroundings until she saw Deidaras' yellow hair, then the thing Deidara least expected to happen, happened. The she-wolf growled at him, growled at him! This wolf was brave. Deidara gulped and had to get away as soon as possible, but wolves were fast and defiantly faster than humans. The next thing Deidara knew was that the she-wolf was clamped onto his arm. Deidara screamed and kicked the animal in a poor attempt to get free. The she-wolf growled and had her lips curled to expose some of her teeth. Deidara broke eye contact and struggled to get on his back, telling the she-wolf that he surrendered. The wolf stepped off of him and dashed in the opposite direction Deidara was. Deidara slowly stood up, cradling his arm as he walked home.

**End Flashback**

Deidara kicked Pein off of him once more and charged for Kabuto, the two dogs hot in pursuit. Deidara tackled Kabuto, causing the wolf to yelp and stumble to the ground as Konan jumped back and out of the way of Kakuzu who leapt for her.

"Thanks Deidara!"

Konan called as she continued to back away from Kakuzus' continuous snaps.

"You're welcome un!"

Deidara responded, wrestling with Kabuto who snarled angrily and tried to get at Deidaras' neck.

Hidan swung his scythe at Itachi angrily. The dog had just howled once Hidan had collapsed, but didn't know that Hidan was completely finished and Hidan took the howl as a taunt. He yelled angrily as the dog continued to avoid the three blades that swished his way. Then Hidan noticed something, Itachis' tail was tucked between his legs, ears back, hackles raised, the corner of his mouth was pulled back, teeth were slightly visible and his body was low. Hidan smirked, Itachi was scared! Of him! Itachi then gave off an undulating growl that raised and fell in pitch. Hidan knew that Itachi was saying that he was terrified as Hidans' smirk widened in triumph.

"HA, are you scared!?"

Hidan yelled with a wild smirk plastered onto his features as the dog gave another undulating growl that raised and fell in pitch. Hidan took the chance and swung his scythe at Itachi. It hit.

Konan tossed Kabuto off of her body as she stood up and tossed a kunai with a paper bomb on it. The wolf plucked it out of mid-air, spun around three times and tossed it back, blowing up on contact with Konan. What a smart wolf. Wolves were defiantly smarter than dogs, studies showed. Konan was preoccupied with the wolf until she heard a scream that sounded like a child in pain mixed with a prolonged yelp. All of the fighters, including the dogs and wolf turned to see Itachi flying in the opposite direction of Hidan who looked like he had swung his scythe. Blood was all over the dog, man and weapon as the dog slammed into the ground, skidding to a stop and unmoving. What had just happened? Hidan seemed to look content with what he had done until he noticed, just out of the corner of his eye, Kabuto dashing in his direction, giving an extremely frightening snarl, ears defiantly forward, direct eye-to-eye glare, lips curled to show teeth and gums above the front teeth with visible wrinkles above his nose, bristling hair all the way down the tail and hair bristled on shoulder and all the way down his back, onto his tail. Hidan then noticed his mistake, the rest of the dogs were behind Kabuto, all sending off the same signals.

"Hidan!"

Konan yelled as the five canines leapt onto Hidan, snapping and scratching at the Akatsuki member. Deidara rushed to Hidans' aid and managed to pull Sasori off, who snapped at the blond. Deidara felt a sudden rage build up and he grabbed the dog by the muzzle and squeezed the dogs' muzzle tightly. The dog struggled to break free, emitting barely audible whimpers. Deidara then barely picked Sasori off of the ground with his only hand and tossed the Doberman across the room. Sasori skidded on his paws and felt the need for revenge, charging in the direction of Deidara who did the same. Konan then felt the need to pull at least one dog off of Hidan like Deidara had bravely done, but she knew that she couldn't because she wasn't muscle packed like the rest of the men. She saw Kisame and Zetsu run to the aid of Hidan as well, pulling off Pein and Kakuzu. Kisame grabbed Kakuzu by his tail and sharply yanked the dog off, making him yelp loudly and snap at Kisame who avoided Kakuzus' teeth and got him in a head lock. Zetsu strangled Pein with his vines, but not enough to kill him. Zetsu then tossed Pein across the room, sending the dog crashing into the wall. The only two left were Tobi and Kabuto. Hidan fared well with Tobi, but Kabuto was a different story since he was a wolf and not a dog. Konan sighed and ran in to help Hidan, miraculously pulling Tobi off and holding him down with her paper. The dog struggled but couldn't get out as Konan stared at Tobi.

"Kabuto, now!"

Konan heard Orochimaru call from his balcony. She turned to look at the wolf that jumped off of Hidan and rushed to the opposite end of the room. Konan watched cautiously as the wolf finally made it and howled. The other dogs managed to break free while their opponents were distracted and ran over to the wolf. The patterns on the dogs and wolf**(2)** started to glow as they all howled. Just then, Konan felt one of the dogs on her, biting her neck. They were now faster than the speed of sound. Konan finally processed what had happened and pushed Tobi off of her, ripping some skin off of her neck. Then she felt Tobi clamping onto the backside of her left leg. This was going to be complicated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(1) If you don't know who Sabako is, you'll have to read my other fictions The 10 Biju or Sabako. I recommend The 10 Biju since it has more information. I think…**

**(2) The patterns if you haven't guessed are like that purple lighting bolt shape on Tobis' side, or the orange stripe on Peins' forehead.**

**Well, I'm finally done with this chapter. You know when they hear them howling? I was listening to Dan Gibson's solitudes. Go on Youtube and type in: Dan Gibson's solitudes Legend of the wolf, winter rituals. Then it'll sound cool. I have it on CD and on my Ipod. When they start running, it's like the more active part of the solitude. Just tellin' ya if you wanna know what I was thinking while typing that small portion of the chapter. Please review and no flames, I really hope that I update sooner! Peace!**


	5. Come back

**Ha! I'm back! That wasn't too long right? Well here's the next chapter to ma story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan kicked Tobi off of her leg and tried to run from the crazed canine in vain. Tobi had a wild look in his eyes, though, deep down, Konan could see the real Tobi, crying out for help and that broke her heart. Konan stopped her futile attempt to run and shot paper projectiles at the dog. Tobi gave a raising bark and dashed through the projectiles in the blink of an eye and clamped his jaws on Konans arm. Konan grunted and tried to pull the dog off.

Deidara was surprised at how fast Kakuzu had approached him. First they were howling and the next thing he knew was that Kakuzu was pinning him down, biting at his neck. Deidara quickly made a clay bomb and detonated it in between the two. The bomb was enough to blow them away from each other. Kakuzu landed on his paws and was on top of the bomber once again. 'D*mn, I better start thinking straight…' Deidara thought as he tried in vain to pull Kakuzu off of him.

Hours had passed and each of the remaining human Akatsuki was drained while the dogs seemed raring to go whenever they wanted to. Hidan panted, sweat coming down the side of his face.

"Man, these f*ckn' animals won't back down and lose already!"

Hidan yelled. He had tried hopelessly to get at least one of the dogs' or wolfs' blood, but failed miserably.

"What do we do now?"

Kisame asked, staring intently at the dogs and wolf. Konan shrugged, trying painfully to catch her lost breath.

"Lets try this all together now…"

Konan panted, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"What do you mean by that?"

Zetsus' white side asked.

"I meant teamwork will fair well against them right?"

Konan replied, standing up straight. The others just nodded, ready for whatever Konan had in mind.

"Here they come…"

Hidan warned, taking an offensive stance, ready to fight the dogs and wolf. Kabuto snarled and leapt for Deidara. Konan then summoned millions of sheets of paper, holding the savage wolf down as Hidan jumped over her, raising his scythe over his head, ready to strike as he came down. Kabuto struggled in vain, giving a single, loud, sharp short bark that was in lower-midrange pitch. Hidan was about to stab Kabuto when Itachi jumped in and grabbed the scythe out of Hidans' hands.

"Hey!"

Hidan yelled angrily, chasing the dog.

"Hidan stop!"

Konan demanded, making the man stop in his tracks, mumbling a sour 'fine'. Kabuto gave a lion like roar and tore out of the strangling sheets of paper. Kisame swung his shark skin sword at the wolf as he managed jumped over the weapon. Zetsu had vines go after Kabuto, but the wolf sped away, the power of speed not dawning. Deidara was tackled by Sasori who took the chance and bit his neck, drawing a lot of blood. Deidara growled irritably and shoved the Doberman off of his body. Kisame then swung his shark skin at Sasori who got hit on the side. The dog yelped and the diamond shape on his forehead stopped glowing. Deidaras' eyes widened.

"Guys un! We need to draw blood from the dogs and wolf to stop their special power un!"

Deidara called out to his partners who were all fighting an individual canine. Zetsu summoned a vine with extremely sharp thorns on it after Tobi who snarled and jumped on top of the vine, running on top of it and avoiding thorns. Zetsu continued the pursuit of vines as the dog inched closer and closer to him. Tobi jumped over a vine, but was struck on the side by another that hit him while he was in the air. The Husky flew through the air and landed on the ground on his side, skidding to a stop. The purple lighting bolt stopped glowing and Tobi continued to lie on the ground in pain, whimpering softly. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at two of the dogs' defeats and walk out of view on the balcony, into his testing lab.

Kakuzu lunged for Hidan who had gotten his scythe back and was swinging wildly at the brown stitched dog. Hidan barely avoided another bite to the neck as he swung at the dogs' hind leg. Kakuzu managed to pull his leg out of the way on time as the scythe swished by and caught some fur. Hidan growled in pure anger as he ran for the dog.

"Come on coward! Show me some back bone!"

Hidan yelled as Kakuzu charged for him as well, hackles raised and teeth showing. Hidan swung his weapon at Kakuzu who stopped in his tracks, scythe just barely missing his nose, and continued on, lunging for Hidans' neck. Hidan avoided Kakuzus' jaws and swung once more, catching fur once more, Kakuzu U-turned and tackled Hidan, biting him on his shoulder. Hidan tried to pull Kakuzu off, but Kakuzus' grip would not loosen. Hidan saw Deidara charging in their direction and waved his free arm at Deidara for help. Deidara ran by and pulled Kakuzu on the tail roughly, making him yelp and snap blindly at the air. Hidan stood up and swung his scythe at Kakuzu, barely gashing him on the hip. The dog yelped and jumped off of Deidara, falling over from his injury. The bright yellow marks stopped glowing like the other two and finally dimmed. Hidan sighed deeply and approached the dog.

"Hidan, worry about it later un."

Deidara said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hidan nodded and walked in the opposite direction of the fallen dog. The dog softly whimpered and closed his eyes slowly.

Pein jumped out of the way of a water shark bomb jutsu, sliding on top of the huge puddle of water Kisame had made after multiple water shadow clones. Zetsu continued to send thorn vines at Pein who just avoided the attack altogether, not bothering to fight back. Hidan then dashed by, tackling the Labrador to the ground, sliding on the water and wrestling with Pein. Pein tried to bite Hidan over and over, but failed miserably because Hidan was the one with the upper hand. Deidara then jumped in, smacking the dog on the muzzle, making Pein yelp in pain. Pein tried to wriggle out of his heap with Hidan, but Hidan held onto the struggling dog firmly, giving no sign of retreat. Pein then used the super speed he had used earlier, getting out of Hidans' grip. Hidan cussed and picked up his scythe. Pein approached Kisame in the blink of an eye, biting him on the arm. Kisame jumped slightly and reached for his shark skin sword, which he saw out of the corner of his eye, Itachi who had it in his mouth with an amusing look on his face.

"Why you little…"

Kisame mumbled, ripping Pein off of his arm and charging at Itachi.

"Give it back dog!"

Kisame yelled, absolutely enraged. Itachis' lips curled to expose some teeth and he set the sword down, charging as well. Kisame jumped over the dog and grabbed his sword for it to be bitten soon after which was a big mistake for Itachi. Kisame ripped it out of Itachis' mouth and swiped it across the dogs' chest, creating a gash that drew enough blood to make the dark blue stripe stop glowing. Itachi yelped and tried to snap at Kisame who just kicked the dog away. Itachi skidded across the floor and tried to get up, but fell back onto the hard floor. Kisame saw that Zetsu had taken Pein down as well. The only one left was Kabuto. The human half of the Akatsuki all surrounded the wolf.

"Well wolf, it's only you against the five of us."

Hidan said, smirking as he got ready for whatever the wolf would do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah! I'm done with this chapter. Sorry if it's a little short. Please review and no flames or mentions. Peace!**


	6. Unbreakable bonds part 1

**Hola, I'm back! Sorry, it's been TO long. Well better stop yapping before you guys yell at me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kabuto snarled and then howled. After howling, he skipped backwards a few steps and then he started snapping at the five. Hidan and Kisame both swung at Kabuto who jumped over the two weapons and bit Hidan, kicking Kisame in the face in the process of reaching Hidans' arm. Kisame stumbled back and recovered soon, preparing to swing at the wolf. Kabuto let go and quickly pushed off of Hidan, causing him to fall over, biting Kisame on his left wrist. Kisame tried to shake the canine off of him, tossing the wolf in all directions, but failed to force it off. Konan had her paper cover Kabuto and hold him down as she approached Kisame.

"Are you okay?"

Konan asked, checking Kisames' wrist.

"Yeah, just pay attention to the wolf."

Kisame grunted, looking in the wolfs' direction. Kabuto emitted an almost lion like roar, eyes turning a blood red and marks shining even brighter, burning through the paper. Konans' eyes widened as she sent more paper to hold him down longer. Hidan raised his scythe over the wolf, preparing to stab the wolf on the back, most likely killing it. Kabuto roared again, paper bursting into flames, and lashed out at Hidan, managing to snap at his face. Hidan yelled and tried to pull Kabuto off, drawing more blood.

"Stupid wolf, get the f*ck off of my f*ckn' face!"

Hidan yelled, jabbing his knee on Kabutos' chest. Kabuto jumped off, running away from Hidan, but turning to jump at Zetsu. Zetsu had a whole bunch of vines constrict around the wolf like a Boa. The vines sunk into the ground until an amazing amount of pressure was set on Kabuto. The wolf struggled to get up, but failed. Kabuto roared yet again and dug his paws into the ground as if trying to push the ground away from his body. Kabuto howled again and then, like magic, dove into the ground as if it were water, ripples even appeared on the ground where the wolf had been.

"What the f*ck!?"

Hidan yelled in total astonishment. The five looked at the ground, trying to find any hint of the wolf. Konan looked up when Deidara yelled, Kabuto probably had jumped out of the ground and snapped at the blond. Deidara quickly made a clay bomb and detonated it, creating a huge dust cloud. Good advantage for Kabuto because he could and would sniff them out.

"Deidara you idiot!"

Konan yelled, trying to see through the thick smoke. Then the smoke in front of her gave away and Kabuto, surrounded by a protective sphere he had most likely created, dashed at her, snapping at her neck. Lucky for Konan, she had side stepped out of the way just in time, Kabuto flew by and the smoke returned. Kabuto ran through the smoke, approaching any opponent he saw. He jumped at Kisame and bit his right leg, letting go right away to dash off and attack another of the five until the smoke cleared. Konan saw a dark figure and prepared to fend off Kabuto, but when it got closer, she saw that is was Itachi. Konan sent paper projectiles in his direction, but the dog quickly jumped over them and was diving in her direction, teeth and gums exposed. Konan jumped out of the way as the dog landed on his front paws and brought his hind legs down. Konan heard a deep 'chest growl' and side stepped out of the way again, watching Kakuzu fly by mouth open, showing that he was trying to bite her. Konan saw the ground ripple below her and jumped up to have Pein launch out of the ground, snapping at her foot. Konan brought her foot up just in time, but then was brought back down by Tobi who was above her when she was occupied. The two hit the ground, Tobi biting the back of her neck. Konan panted and closed her eyes, opening them to look at Pein who stood in front of her, growl-barking, body in an aggressive position. She then looked at the other dogs surrounding her, giving off the same signals. Konan then looked back at Pein, looking the dog in the eyes. Even though it was a threatening thing in dog language, Pein seemed to slowly stop. His ears started to relax a little, tail lowering as well as his hackles. Then, Pein did one thing that broke her heart, he gave a confused, high-pitched whimper bark that was sounded soft, not forced while tilting his head. Konan felt Tobis bite sink in and she cringed in pain. The smoke cleared a second later and the five could finally see.

"Konan!"

Deidara yelled, running in the bluenettes' direction. Deidara tackled Tobi who yelped, causing him to let go of Konan. Deidara held Tobi down until Sasori jumped onto his back, biting the back of his neck. Deidara yelled in pain and tossed Sasori off of his back, jumping off of Tobi and stared Sasori in the eyes. The big dog snarled, showing teeth and gums, charging at Deidara a second later. Hidan had his scythe land next to Kakuzu, causing him to bark sharply out of surprise and charge at Hidan. Hidan ducked as the dog jumped over him, an attempt to bite at his neck or face.

"I'm not falling for that again!"

Hidan yelled, turning to stab the dog, but Kakuzu wasn't there.

"Where the f*ck are you!?"

Hidan yelled, looking around but then spotted the ripples in the ground.

"So that's where you went…"

Hidan mumbled to himself as he jumped into the air as Kakuzu jumped out of the ground, snapping at air. The two landed on the ground at the same time, staring at the other.

Kisame had bravely grabbed Itachi from behind and tossed him across the room. The dog hit the wall, yelping in pain and hit the ground, looking up at Kisame with anger in his eyes.

"Bring it on dog."

Kisame said, grabbing his shark skin sword. Itachi then gave a forceful bark, dashing at Kisame and biting his sword. Kisame smirked as he started draining Itachis' chakra. The dog yelped and let go, pawing at his face and muzzle, whimpering in pain.

Konan reached out to Pein with a bloodied hand. Pein seemed confused at her action, but curiosity got him as he crouched down and crawled on his belly to her. Konan felt a tear roll down her eye as she touched his soft fur and he lightly wagged his tail. Pein nuzzled Konan once within reach and licked her ear, tail wagging broadly, shaking his lower side. Konan closed her eyes as she pet the dog over and over, not bothering to get up.

"I'm sorry my big puppy…"

Konan sobbed, hugging Pein who whimpered, licking her ear again.

Zetsu had held Tobi and Sasori down while Deidara slowly stood up, staggering from the blood loss. Deidaras' face displayed pain, sorrow and anger, though sorrow showed most. Deidara felt a few tears roll down his cheeks and then rubbed them away furiously. Sasori and Tobi both broke free from the vines and charged. Deidara growled in frustration and charged at Sasori. Sasori jumped to bite Deidara, but the blonde caught him in mid air, hugging the dog. Sasori struggled for a moment then stopped, his Doberman body slowly shrinking back into the Miniature Pincher it once was. Sasori gave a confused whimper, lifting his ears up and tilting his head.

"I'm sorry Sasori-Danna un."

Deidara whispered in the dogs' ear. Sasori whimpered and licked Deidaras' cheek, getting a taste of the salty tears that had fallen and catching some that were making their way down.

Zetsu had three vines hold Tobi down as the dog roared, trying to break free. Zetsu watched as the dog continued his attempts. Tobi bit, struggled, tried to stand, tried to launch forward and even tried to dig into the ground, but all failed. Zetsu was surprised when Tobi let out a scream that sounded like a child in pain mixed with a prolonged yelp. Zetsu let Tobi go, having the dog charge at him. Zetsu was about to send a bunch of vines at Tobi, but when he saw the happiness in Tobis' eyes, he let the dog jump on him and lick his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm happy to see you too."

Zetsus' white side mumbled as he tried to push Tobi off of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey, I'm done with this chappie! ^^ Please review and no mentions of flames. Peace!**


	7. Unbreakable bonds part 2

** Well I was going to add the revised version of chapter 4 to my story Alcohol, but my dad made me loose it, so I'm trying to recover it. So then I decided to update this story, so enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All right Hidan, Kisame, we've got Tobi, Pein and Sasori back on our side, try to get Kakuzu and Itachi to snap out of it!"

Konan called from her spot on the ground, sitting up as Pein licked her wounds. Zetsu watched as Tobi and Sasori turned their attention to their two friends. Itachi and Kakuzu seemed to notice that it was only them and Kabuto and gave growl-barks. Hidan swung his scythe at Kakuzu who jumps out of the way, snapping at the scythe after as Hidan pulled his weapon away with Kakuzu clamped down on it. As the dog was pulled closer, Hidan slammed his foot into the dogs' face who yelped, jumping away as Itachi jumped right over Kakuzu, biting Hidans left arm.

"Oh come on f*ck it, why am I always bitten!?"

Hidan roared angrily as he tried to shake Itachi off. Hidan pulled his arm out of Itachis' jaws and revolted with an attempt at punching the dog, but had his attack being avoided. Hidan growled as he avoided an attack from Kakuzu who was hit by Kisames' Samehada. The dog yelped in pain before jumping back, licking the large wound for a few seconds before returning his attention to his enemies. Deidara held Sasori back when his small partner tried to charge at Itachi, Kakuzu and Kabuto.

"I'm sorry Danna, you'll get hurt really bad un."

Deidara mumbled to the small dog who whimpered in anticipation. Konan let Pein run to the scene though since he was a bigger dog. Pein snarled as he ran up to his opponents who gave loud, sharp, short barks of surprise before jumping out of the way. Pein chased Kabuto who ran away, but not in fear. As Pein was about to corner the wolf, Kabuto gave a grunt/growl as he jumped up onto the wall, running straight up it with blue pentagon like shapes appearing and fading where Kabutos' paws once were added with a strange noise echoing upon contact with the wall. Pein stopped at the foot of the wall, releasing a bark that seemed forced as Kabuto looked back at Pein and Konan could swear that she saw a smirk playing on the wolfs mouth.

"Stupid dog!"

Hidan yelled in frustration as he swung angrily at Kakuzu who gave a rising bark of amusement, making Hidan growl in frustration.

"Dog, I f*ckn' hate you."

Hidan seethed as he seemed to give up, giving a fake opening as Kakuzu lunged at him. Laughing at the obliviousness of a dog brain, Hidan swung his scythe, creating a huge gash in the side of Kakuzus' body. Kakuzu gave a dog scream, falling to the side and not getting up. The human half of the Akatsuki watched to see if the dog would get up. Hidan scowled when Kakuzu slowly stood up, body stitching itself together.

Kabuto looked down at Pein as he continued to bark at the wolf who was now on the ceiling and completely upside down. Pein stopped barking and crouched down, tail horizontally straight out, pointing away from him and lips curled, exposing all teeth, gums and wrinkling above his nose.

"Does he really think that he can jump all the way up to the ceiling?"

Zetsus' white side asked skeptically as Konan shrugged. Pein gave an explosive growl-bark before giving a mighty jump and in an unrealistic like way, made it all the way to the ceiling, snapping at Kabutos' ear and pulling him down, making the wolf yelp in pain. Konan and Zetsu stared at the scene dumbfounded. Pein twisted around, making Kabuto face the oncoming ground.

"**Wow, he's smart even in dog form**."

Zetsus' black side stated in shock as Konan sent him a soft glare. Pein and Kabuto collided with the ground, whipping up dust and dirt. Konan and Zetsu covered their eyes from the oncoming hazards.

Kisame was engaged in a stare down with Itachi who, in dog form, was completely oblivious to the fact that he could take the shark-nin down just by activating the Sharingan, but the dog never knew. When the sound of Pein and Kabuto colliding with the ground, Itachis' attention was pulled from Kisame and that was when Kisame attacked, kicking Itachi in the side, making him give out a loud, sharp, short bark of surprise as he flew to the side, rolling before jumping up onto his paws and skidding slightly.

"Aw come on Itachi-san, at least try."

Kisame half taunted as Itachis' human personality seemed to surface slightly as he narrowed his eyes in an un dog like way. Kisame smirked at that.

"I see that you're getting your human personality back eh?"

Kisame continued as Itachi narrowed his eyes further and turning away slightly, but Kisame took it as a trap and didn't move. Itachi stayed in that position, eyes still narrowed at his partner.

Hidan looked over when Pein and Kabuto hit the ground, giving Kakuzu an opening and he jumped at Hidan, biting his arm.

"ARGH, STOP BITING ME YOU D*MN DOG!"

Hidan screamed as he smashed his fist into his partners' doggish head. Kakuzu gave a low growl as he let go, not wanting to take any more blows at the moment. Hidan charged at Kakuzu who jumped out of the way, just like Hidan expected as he quickly swung his scythe sideways and making another gash in Kakuzu, eventually having it being stitched back together. Hidan sighed and this time, actually gave up.

"I'm done with you f*cker, go fight someone else."

Hidan sighed, walking over to Konan and Zetsu. Kakuzu seemed confused by this and trotted up to his partner, with a slight tail wag, ears pricked added with a confused bark. Hidan looked down at the dog, seeing the kindness and confusion in Kakuzus' eyes. Hidan gave a smirk and jogged up to Konan with Kakuzu by his side.

"I've got Kakuzu straight."

Hidan announced, smirk still plastered on his features as Konan smiled, patting Kakuzu on the head.

"Good, you think that we should help Kisame?"

Konan asked, pointing over to the remaining two.

"Nah, they look like an arguing couple."

Hidan snorted, smirk widening.

Kisame just stared at his dog partner who slowly blinked for the first time in a while. Just as Kisame was about to attack, the dog personality took over and curiosity mixed with confusion showed in Itachis' eyes.

"Well dog, are you gonna fight, or are you awake now?"

Kisame asked, raisin the Samehada slightly as Itachi gave a stutter bark before trotting over to Konan and the group.

Konan watched as the black dog happily trotted up to them.

"Good, now all we need to do is take care of Kabuto and we're off of the hook."

Konan sighed as she returned her attention to the fight engaging in between Kabuto and Pein. Itachis' ears pricked as he gave continuous barking, making Kakuzu and Tobis' ears prick up at the noise as Itachi started baying, racing over to the fight to aid Pein with Kakuzu and Tobi close behind, giving rising barks. Kabuto snarled as the three dogs attacked him along with Pein clenching tightly down on his tail. Knowing that he wasn't gonna win, Kabuto gave an annoyed bark before jumping into the ground, ripples appearing as Pein pawed at the ground. Kabuto resurfaced next to Orochimaru up on the balcony as the snake-nin had the look of anger displayed on his face.

"Is that all you got you f*cker!?"

Hidan taunted as he waved his arms openly.

"Your luck."

Orochimaru said before sinking into the ground along with Kabuto diving into the ground, both disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, I'm exhausted and glad that we've finally got them back."

Zetsus' white side sighed as he had trouble getting comfortable since Tobi was laying in his lap.

"Ugh, Tobi, you're not a lap dog…"

Zetsus white side grunted as Tobi lifted his head before setting it back on the arm rest of the couch, indicating that he wasn't getting up, making both side of Zetsu sighing in defeat. Konan and Pein watched as Kisame laughed hysterically at Itachi who was wildly chasing his own tail, barking in frustration and annoyance. Deidara, luckily, had his partner turned into an ACTUAL lap dog, both snoozing on the other side of the couch.

"Well, what are we gonna do tomorrow?"

Konan asked after a long silence.

"I guess that we can try dog agility."

Deidara suggested as he woke from his fake sleep.

"Great idea."

Zetsus' white side replied as he tried to shift under the sheer weight of a large dog lying on his lap as if Tobi thought that he was a lap dog; he probably did though.

"All right, it's settled, dog agility starts tomorrow."

Hidan spoke up as he watched Kakuzu watch Itachi and seriously looked as if he was going to try what Itachi was doing, but didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright, there's the…uh…I don't know what chapter, but here's another chapter. Got nothing else to say, so please review and no flaming. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

** I'm still alive! Lookie, an update! :D Well, it kinda matters if you guys are still here too…Well; hopefully I can pick this back up since I've gotten interested in Fanfiction again along with Naruto. I kinda strayed away from Fanfiction along with the manga series and just…stopped. Well here's the eighth chapter to Speaking Doggish. Enjoy :)**

**XXXX**

"Jump the damn hurdle you stupid dog!" Hidan wailed in frustration, angrily staring at his dogified partner who stared back in what looked and seemed like amusement before lying down with a yawn. "Fuck you!" Hidan turned to Konan with a pleading look on his face after yelling at Kakuzu. Konan sighed and shook her head before whistling for Pein to come.

"How about I go first?" she offered. Hidan huffed and with an aggravated 'fine' he walked over to his partner. Konan pat the large Labrador on the head before sitting him in front of the hurdle Hidan had tried to get Kakuzu to go over. Looking over at Zetsu who was having huge trouble with calming Tobi down, Konan took a deep breath before calling Pein towards her. Pein barked and leapt over the hurdle easily, twirling around in front of Konan after that, barking happily as he received attention from the only woman in the Akatsuki gang. Hidan muttered something, unscrewing the cap to his water bottle.

"Is he being stubborn un?" Deidara questioned as he sat down next to his best friend, Sasori not too far behind. The tiny Pinscher settling down next to Deidara, watching contently as Pein jumped the hurdle again. Hidan finished drinking his water and dumped the rest of it on Kakuzu.

"Pfft! Hell yeah! Damn Fucker's a-oof!" Hidan was interrupted as a large, don't forget wet, dog knocked him over, paws on each shoulder as an angry snarl was erupting from his partner. Sasori started barking before quieting down eventually as Hidan angrily started cussing at Kakuzu. Hidan stopped when Tobi started barking rather viciously for…well…being Tobi. The Husky knocked Kakuzu off of Hidan, his eyes barely turning red, the larger dog growled, low and threatening and preparing to attack Tobi. Before a dangerous fight could ensue, Pein barked out, loud and commanding, just like his human self.

Both dogs looked over at Pein his piercing stare forced them to back down. Deidara held Sasori close, tiny growl emitting from the small dog.

Off in the distance, Kisame and Itachi had just calmly watched the scene unfold, Itachi calculating and evaluating what had just happened more than Kisame since he was just a spectator instead of someone who demanded why it happened.

"Crazy dogs eh?" Kisame questioned, patting Itachi on the back of the head. Itachi simply blinked.

XXX

"Okay, now what are we gonna do un?" Deidara questioned as he watched Konan play with Sasori, tossing a ball to the other end of the large room. "Kakuzu, Itachi and Sasori don't seem to have much interest in this agility thing un…" Deidara added, watching Sasori scamper back with the tennis ball that had to be sized down to the size of a medium sized gum ball.

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure something out, Sasori seems to like fetch," Konan pointed out, tugging the ball out of the small dog's jaws and tossed it once more. Deidara itched the back of his head. Yeah he like playing fetch, but it got boring; agility looked so much fun too… "I guess Kakuzu and Itachi would like dock jumping."

"What's that un?"

"Well, you basically throw something and try to get them to jump as high and far as they can. Remember when Hidan threw tennis balls into the lake? That's similar to dock jumping, only that there's a measuring thing and it's one dog at a time," Konan explained, Deidara huffed.

"Still, what about Sasori un?" all Konan could do was shrug her shoulders.

Hidan smirked.

"Dock jumping eh? Sounds like a lot of fun, might as well get a wad of cash and throw it into the lake," that made Deidara's day. It took him a good ten minutes to recover, earning strange stares from the Pein and Itachi who were lying on the kitchen floor at their feet.

"Dude, that was really funny but still, I think you could do that un," Deidara chuckled. "Might as well go back to the lake pretty soon, can't wait to watch you and Kisame un," Deidara finished and whistled for Sasori as he left. Hidan started searching the base for his partner. It couldn't be that hard right?

"Where the fuck is Kakuzu?" Hidan growled as he walked past Kisame and Itachi.

"I think I saw him with Konan, Tobi, Zetsu and Pein," Kisame answered. Hidan quickly uttered a 'thanks' and trotted off.

"Hey Konan, wanna come to the lake with us?" Hidan offered, as he opened the door. The woman looked up and nodded, a smile on her face.

"Sure, Zetsu, would you like to come?"

"Sure. **Whatever.**"

XXX

Hidan tossed the tennis ball as far as he could into the lake, which was pretty far, the four large dogs diving after it, Pein comically tripping and tumbling down into the lake, though acting unharmed after doing so. Kakuzu managed to get the ball and dog paddled back to shore, shaking water off before trotting over to Hidan, though stopping five feet from the silver haired man.

Hidan sighed in aggravation and simply whistled for his dogified partner to at least come closer so he could get the ball. Kakuzu didn't seem to want to give the ball back without a deal.

"Come here you damn bastard," Hidan growled. "Come damn it!" Kakuzu's ears pricked and he charged at Hidan, though dropping the ball, jumping up and snatching his Jashin pendant right off of his neck, the tiny silver beads flying in all directions as the lace broke free from its loop. "What the hell you damn bastard, give it back!" Hidan wailed as Kakuzu turned and leapt over the edge, into the lake. "Fuck you!" Hidan wailed, jumping after his partner, bent on getting his pendant back. Deidara started laughing hysterically again. This was so his day. Konan simply watched in amusement as Kisame and Zetsu were doing the same as Deidara.

"Fucking mutt!" Hidan growled once he got ahold of Kakuzu, even though he wasn't that far from the dog, and tried to pry the dog's mouth open. The large dog growled and dropped the pendant, letting it sink into the water. "Argh! Damn animal!" Hidan hissed, grasping one of Kakuzu's ears and pulling harshly, a sharp yelp erupting from the dog before he turned and bit Hidan. Hidan then remembered, he couldn't swim that well, and with a dog placing one hundred fifty pounds on him, it wasn't exactly helping out that much.

Deidara noticed and remembered that Hidan couldn't swim, strictly telling Sasori to sit and stay before dashing into the water, Kakuzu swimming back to shore, growling lightly. Konan watched as Deidara swam out into the lake, wanting to help desperately, but knew that she couldn't expose herself to water. Zetsu couldn't get an overdose of water either and Kisame wasn't there at the moment, he had left to get some refreshments.

Deidara dove under, only to resurface a little sooner than expected, the water was too murky.

"A little help would be nice un," Deidara called before remembering that Konan and Zetsu couldn't tolerate water very well and Kisame had left. Grumbling to himself, Deidara was about to dive under once more only to have loud barking halt his actions. Looking up, Deidara watched Hidan's dogified partner take a running start leap into the water, flying further than Deidara was into the water. Sasori was barking endlessly at the shoreline as Kakuzu dove underwater. "Make sure you bring your partner back un!" Deidara called, knowing that the dog couldn't hear him.

It took a moment for the two to resurface, Hidan somehow still conscious and coughing up lake water, adding a few curses here and there. Once the two, along with Deidara made it to the shore, Deidara helped Hidan to his feet while Kakuzu flopped onto his side as if getting ready for a nap. Sasori jumped up, making it as high as Deidara's hip before repeating the action many times over until Deidara picked him up.

"Damn dog!" Hidan wailed, almost kicking Kakuzu if it weren't for Deidara who pulled him by the collar of his fishnet shirt. It took Deidara a moment to notice that Hidan was wearing one of Itachi's fishnet shirts.

"Why in the name of Kami are you wearing one of Itachi's shirts un?" Deidara questioned, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Because I can and what are you doing? Bastard deserves it!" Hidan wailed, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

"Well, the bastard saved you though, I don't think I would've been able to un," Deidara argued. Hidan huffed wrung his hair out, trying to get it as dry as he could at the moment. Sasori licked Deidara's thumb before wiggling in an attempt to be let back down. Deidara set the tiny dog back down and watched as his partner pawed at Kakuzu's nose, earning a big huff from the dog.

XXX

The Akatsuki, both human and animal, had decided to just hang out. Itachi, Tobi and Sasori all wrestled over a rope toy that Kisame had made out of random strands of string hanging around the base courtesy of Tobi. How he made it, nobody knew, but they didn't bother asking. Hidan lay on his back, twirling a stick of Pocky in between his fingers like a small bow staff before taking a bite of it. Deidara had taken out his small stash of Pocky treats and shared it with his colleagues, yes, even the dogs, because it was dark chocolate only that killed dogs (it's true). Itachi would always play around and then return to Deidara's side, licking his nose, awaiting a Pocky stick.

Each dog would 'ask' Deidara for a Pocky stick, it was kind of funny too, Itachi would lick his nose, Tobi would do a little dance, Sasori would leap into Deidara's lap and bark, Kakuzu would bark from his spot next to Hidan and Pein would ram his head onto Deidara's knee.

Like explained earlier, Itachi, Tobi and Sasori were roughhousing with a rope toy made by Kisame, while the other two were lying down next to their partners. Finally finishing their game of tug-o-war, Sasori, Tobi and Itachi joined their partners. The sun was starting to set, but none of them bothered to go back to the base, it was so nice out that they had decided to stay outside overnight. If Tobi was a human, he'd be going on and on about this being like a family camping trip or something.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna crash," Konan yawned, laying down onto her back as Pein rolled from one side onto the other, tail thumping in content.

"Same," Zetsu agreed, pulling Tobi off of Kakuzu. Tobi had decided to start gnawing on the other's ear, earning plenty of warning growls, but never got bitten. "**Tobi hush**," Zetsu's black half growled as Tobi started flailing. Itachi barked and started digging before running over to Kisame and digging over there as well. The remaining that had decided to stay awake just silently chatted among each other.

XXXX

**Crappy, but hopefully that will tide you guys over for a while. I'm off to Florida on Sunday, so I can't update for a week :( I'll try to get back into the updating routine, though I can't continue all of my stories :( So please review, it's motivation, we all know that. Peace.**


End file.
